ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hole in the Wall Gang
In The Hole in the Wall Gang, at a haunted house, the Ghostbusters find that every hole in wall offers an opening for ghosts to come through them! And the bigger the hole, the bigger the ghost.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 25. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Madame Limburger Ghost in the bed Janine Melnitz Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Charles Von Limburger Ghosts from the Holes Giant Red Ghost Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter Trap Egon's Probe Locations Von Limburger Mansion Firehouse Arkham Plot A rainstorm battered a rustic mansion as an older woman looked out. In another room, a man in a bed told a joke involving a kangaroo then he melted. He was a ghost. The woman was not amused and declared she had enough. She picked up the phone and called the Ghostbusters. Janine took down the address and rang the alarm. The Ghostbusters departed for Arkham. On the way, Egon explained their client was Charles Von Limburger, the heir to the world's largest cheese fortune and the maker of the Limburger brand cheese. As Ecto-1 passed through the city, Ray pointed out Miskatonic University. At the mansion's front door, Winston voiced his concern over the case but the others didn't feel it. Charles answered the door and let in the guys. Charles and his wife, the older woman from before, explained they were plagued with spiritual manifestations ever since they moved in three weeks ago. They described hearing crashing, banging, howling, moaning, and frightful groaning. Charles worried his lack of sleep was ruining his business. Egon checked his P.K.E. Meter to track down these nameless horrors. The meter pinpointed the source of emanations upstairs. Charles and his wife bade them goodbye. They decided to leave the mansion to the Ghostbusters for the weekend so they wouldn't be in the guys' way. The Ghostbusters found a hole in a wall. Ray is not impressed but gets slimed in the face. Peter is shocked it wasn't him again but sure enough, he gets slimed, too. Peter recovered and shot his Particle Thrower into the hole. A tiny ghost emerged from the hole. Peter opened fire on it as the ghost ran across the room. The others noticed Peter created a lot more holes. Dozens of ghosts appeared from out of the holes. Egon and Winston assembled a probe and monitoring station in order to learn more about the hole. Egon was sure something horrible was in there. The probe was sent in but something grabbed it. Ray grabbed the end of the probe's line but was pulled into the hole. The guys widened the hole but Ray was nowhere in sight. They followed the tiny ghosts to another hole. Ray was thrown out in state of temporary insanity. The stress of the experience also turned his hair white. As Ray snapped out of it, Egon realized the size of the hole determined the size of the ghost as it entered the physical realm. They all stared at the giant hole and heard something coming. They lined up and opened fire into the hole. It only made the hole even bigger. Ray mused about throwing a hole into the hole. Egon agreed and they created themselves a portable hole to place in front of the giant hole in order to make the ghost tiny. However, the mansion started to shake violently. The Ghostbusters retreated after Egon declared there was a small chance of an interdimensional imbalance occurring. The Ghostbusters reached Ecto-1 and drove off the property as the mansion collapsed. The P.K.E. Meter still pinpointed a ghost. The giant hole was not closed up, but was merely covered by the rubble of the house, and became 50 feet across. Peter suggested they gave the ghost Ray as a peace offering. Winston found a tiny hole he tucked into his pocket. Egon instructed Winston to throw it into the big hole in order to implode it. Winston raced to the giant ghost and threw the hole into its mouth. The ghost paused, gagged, and imploded. A large explosion devastated the remains of the mansion. Charles and his wife arrived and were shocked by the sights. The Ghostbusters walked past and informed them they would get the bill in the mail. Charles told his wife to call the Real Ghostbusters next time. She thought those were them. Ecto-1 took off and headed for home. Quotes *Peter: "Ray! Your hair's turned white!" Winston: "Wow..." Egon: "What an incredible manifestation! Ray, are you all right?" Ray: (in high-pitched voice) "I think, but I shall never see a poem as lovely as a tree! HEEEEEEEAAAAA (normal voice) AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" Peter: "Good, he's all right. Egon, I suppose you have a scientific explanation for all this?" Egon: "No." Peter: "Thank you." Trivia *The episode was recorded on October 24, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Hole in the Wall Gang" (1986). *The title is a reference to the infamous wild west outlaws, the Hole-in-the-Wall Gang. *Charles Limberger's voice is based on that of Peter Lorre. *According to writer David Gerrold, in the episode introduction found in The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection, the episode is inspired by H.P. Lovecraft and includes many references. *Also in the episode introduction found in The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection, Dan Riba confirms he designed the melting man ghost at the beginning of the episode. *The case takes place in Arkham, making it Egon and Peter's second trip there. The first was in "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" when they visited Miskatonic University. *Arkham is a fictional city located in Massachusetts as part of the Lovecraft Country created by H.P. Lovecraft. *Ray mentions he played the Slugs, football team of Miskatonic University.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Hole in the Wall Gang" (1987) (DVD ts. 03:50-03:57). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I once played their football team, the Slugs. Ech. That was slimy." *Peter references Dracula in a joke.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Hole in the Wall Gang" (1987) (DVD ts. 04:16-04:20). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "This place is enough to make Dracula think about a change of career." *Ray's line, "I think, but I shall never see a poem as lovely as a tree!" is the first two lines from Joyce Kilmer's poem "Trees" which first appeared in 1913. *When Ray returns from the hole, he references the "The Twilight Zone," "Outer Limits," and "I Love Lucy" television series.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Hole in the Wall Gang" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:15-14:24). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I...I saw the supernatural world. The realm of the spirits. The Twilight Zone. The Outer Limits. I Love Lucy." This also happens in all foreign dubs except for the German one, which replaced "I Love Lucy" with "Mickey Mouse." *Slimer doesn't appear in this episode. Peter does allude to Slimer when Charles vents about getting no sleep.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Hole in the Wall Gang" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:01-06:04). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I know exactly what you mean." *At the end of the episode, Charles, irate about the destruction of his home, tells his wife to call the 'Real Ghostbusters' next time.Charles Von Limburger (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Hole in the Wall Gang" (1987) (DVD ts. 21:13-21:27). Time Life Entertainment. Charles says: "Next time, I want you to call the Real Ghostbusters."Madame Limburger (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Hole in the Wall Gang" (1987) (DVD ts. 21:28-21:32). Time Life Entertainment. Madame says: "But I thought those were the Real Ghostbusters." **This is likely a nod to Filmation's Ghost Busters. Animation Errors *When the first quake happens and Peter is under the dresser, Winston appears twice instead of Ray. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps TheHoleInTheWallGang17.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang01.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang02.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang03.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang04.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang18.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang19.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang20.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang21.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang22.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang05.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang23.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang24.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang25.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang06.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang07.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang08.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang09.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang26.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang10.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang11.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang27.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang28.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang12.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang13.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang14.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang29.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang30.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang31.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang32.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang15.jpg TheHoleInTheWallGang16.jpg Collages and Edits VonLimburgerMansioninHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' VonLimburgerMansioninHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' VonLimburgerMansioninHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CharlesinHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' VonLimburgerMansioninHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' VonLimburgerMansioninHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' VonLimburgerMansioninHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage6.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EgoninHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' HoleGhostsinHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EgonsProbeinHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EgonsProbeinHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' HoleGhostsinHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' HoleGhostsinHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' HoleGhostsinHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' HoleGhostsinHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' VonLimburgerMansioninHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage7.png|''(For full size Click here)'' HoleGhostsinHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage6.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' VonLimburgerMansioninHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage8.png|''(For full size Click here)'' VonLimburgerMansioninHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage9.png|''(For full size Click here)'' VonLimburgerMansioninHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage10.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GiantRedGhostinHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TheLimburgersinHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TheLimburgersinHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityLandscapeinHoleintheWallGangepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 3 Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc3episode078.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc3episode078Intsc01.png|Introduction TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc3episode078Intsc02.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode